


Holiday Shorts

by icandrawamoth



Series: Fic Advent 2017 [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge, Advent Challenge 2017, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fireplaces, Fluff, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Hoth, Humor, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Mistletoe, Peace, Post-Rogue One, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: A collection of fills for Advent Challenge bingo prompts that are too small to post on their own. (#1: Luke reads his tauntaun. #2: Wedge gets mistletoed. #3: Luke needs a little convincing to get out of bed and go on patrol. #4: A silent night in Echo Base. #5: After everything, Cassian and Bodhi share a peaceful moment. #6: Finn reluctantly helps Rey clean up after the holidays.)





	1. Smells Like Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: smells like snow  
> Characters/Ship: Luke Skywalker & Wedge Antilles

“Easy, girl,” Luke murmurs as he settles his squawking tauntaun back into her pen. “Shh, it's okay.”

“She all right?” Wedge asks from nearby, where he's just finished removing the tack from his own.

“Yeah,” Luke tells him, scubbing a hand against the tauntaun's neck scales. “She usually gets like this when it's about to storm. I think they can sense it.”

“Patrol in the morning will be fun with a fresh coat of snow to swim through,” Wedge groans.

“Right...” Luke gives his mount a final scratch before turning away. “Soak in the warmth while you can.”

“What warmth?”


	2. It's a Trap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: mistletoe  
> Characters/Ship: Wedge Antilles

The normal bustle of the hanger falls quiet when Wedge enters, and he doesn't know why – until he spots the sprig of green someone has tied to the nose of his fighter and remembers the upcoming holiday.

Amused, he looks around at the techs and pilots all watching him expectantly.

“You know,” he announces, “given my rank, it really wouldn't be appropriate for me to kiss any of you. Sorry to disappoint.”

There's a round of good-natured groans, and Wedge laughs to himself as he detaches the mistletoe and tucks it away. Who knows when it might come in handy.

 


	3. Curled Up Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: all wrapped up  
> Also for jedifest's December Drabbles Daily Stocking post from December 12th prompt: Skywalker/Antilles, and to pick a word off a list - I went with "curled up together"  
> Characters/Ship: Luke Skywalker/Wedge Antilles

“We're going to have to get up soon,” Wedge murmurs and laughs when Luke shakes his head and burrows closer to his chest, muttering darkly. Wedge runs a hand through wild golden hair. “Our patrol starts in less than twenty minutes, and we still need to get dressed and get our tauntauns ready.”

“Wanna stay in bed with you,” his bedmate whines.

“That's something Luke would say,” Wedge tells him. “You need to be Commander Skywalker right now.”

Luke groans and sits up suddenly, throwing the covers off and making Wedge shiver at the sudden surge of cold. “You know how I feel about you calling me that in bed,” he accuses.

Wedge doesn't bother suppressing his grin. “Yep!”

Luke scrubs a hand over his face. “And now I _have_ to get up, or we're _definitely_ going to be late.”

Wedge laughs as he ducks in a for a kiss. “Just think about next time we'll be back in this bed together. That oughta keep you warm out there.”


	4. All is Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: silent night  
> Character/Ship: Echo Base in general (:p)

Tonight, everything in Echo Base is calm. There's no present crisis, no one running or yelling orders or planning a desperate mission. Throughout the icy halls, things are quiet. Tauntauns low softly in their pens. In outposts, sentries keep calm watch, no dangers presenting themselves. In barracks and private quarters from one end of the base to the other, Rebels sleep soundly. No dark dreams intrude. They all know it won't last. Can't last, with their galaxy the way it is, but that's all right. For now, there is this glowing moment of respite. For one night, there is peace.

 


	5. No Greater Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: fireplace  
> Characters/Ship: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook

Cassian stares into the fireplace, remembering. Sometimes he can't help but let the memories take him: white sand beaches filled with fire, planet-sized death machines, a greenery-covered moon where the Rebellion nearly saw its end...

And then there's the sound of ceramic clinking together, and the images scatter like snowflakes as Cassian looks up to Bodhi entering the room holding two mugs, a sheepish grin on his face. “Sorry it took so long.”

Cassian smiles easily, his mind coming fully to the present. Those things were years ago. The galaxy has long been at peace, and this is his life now: a small house in a little town on Fest, a snowstorm blowing outside as his husband serves him a mug of mocoa filled to the brim with marshmallows, then cuddles up beside him beneath the thick quilt in a chair not built for two but which he's happy to share.

He closes his eyes, turning to press a kiss to Bodhi's cheek. “Thank you, dear heart.”

Bodhi murmurs acknowledgment and burrows in beside him, sipping his own drink. Cassian smiles and turns back to the fire, more content then he thought he'd ever have the chance to be.


	6. Keeping Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Christmas tree  
> Characters/Ship: Finn/Rey (modern au)

Finn sighs as he pulls the last ornament, a tiny stuffed dog wearing a knitted scarf and hat, off the Christmas tree, wraps it in a paper towel, and tucks it into the tote along with the others. Standing next to him, Rey gently bumps his hip with hers. “What's wrong, babe?”

“I always hate taking down the tree,” he admits. “It's like it makes it official: Christmas is over. Time to get back to everyone being joyless and cynical.”

“That itself sounds cynical,” Rey points out, and he only huffs. “Well, we don't have to be like that. We can keep Christmas in our hearts all year long,” she says sweetly.

Finn smiles, rolling his eyes. “You know that sounds ridiculously corny.”

“And I also know you like it.” She grins at him and pulls him in for kiss. “If you like, we can leave it up for awhile longer. The lights are still on, and it's not like anyone's going to come over and judge us for it.”

“I kinda would like that.”

“It's done then.” Rey steps away to carry the tub back to the closet where it spends the other eleven months of the year. “Though, you should probably grab the wreath on the front door. It's mostly brown already, and the neighbors will start giving us funny looks.”

“Yes, dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Taking down the Christmas tree makes it feel official: time to get back to joyless and cynical." ~Greg Fitzsimmons_


End file.
